The Dragon Phoenix
by Twilight Goddess19
Summary: A Anit-Mafia Famiglia is attacking and killing Mafia Famiglias. Tsuna, her guardians, the Varia and the Arcobalenos were the last ones that were killed but they all were reborn in a different dimension. Tsuna was raised by a dragon and phoenix, learning both Dragon Slayer Magic and Phoenix Slayer Magic, she is the Dragon Phoenix Slayer. Full Summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

**[Letters/notes].**

 **Full Summary: A Anit-Mafia Famiglia is attacking and killing Mafia Famiglias. Tsuna, her guardians, the Varia and the Arcobalenos were the last ones that were killed but they all were reborn in a different dimension. Tsuna was raised by a dragon and phoenix, learning both Dragon Slayer Magic and Phoenix Slayer Magic, she is the Dragon Phoenix Slayer. After her dragon mother and phoenix father disappeared when she was 10, she joins Fairy Tail.**

* * *

There is an Anit-Mafia Famiglia that has been attacking and killing Mafia Famiglias. Tsuna, her guardians, the Arcobaleno and the main member of the Varia are the only ones alive and is now living in the Vongola Manor. Then the Anit-Mafia Famiglia finally found the Vongola Manor and attacked them. Then there was a huge battle between the Anit-Mafia Famiglia and the Vongola Famiglia.

After the huge battle between the Anit-Mafia Famiglia and the Vongola Famiglia, Tsuna and her family won but ended up dying at the end. The members of the Vongola Famiglia glowed for a few minutes and once the glow faded away, their bodies were gone.

* * *

 **-Fairy Tail Dimension-**

A woman with long brown hair and bright green eyes were running through the forest with her newborn daughter, Tsunasora in her arms. This woman name is Azura. All she knew was that she was dying and that she had to keep her newborn daughter away from Daichi, her husband and her daughter's step-father. She stopped when she ran into a large meadow that has a lake, a waterfall and a cave.

Azura quickly went over and inside the cave. She place Tsunasora down on the cave's floor by a rocky wall before placing two letters and a note by her before leaving the cave. She was crying as she left her daughter in the cave hoping that someone will find and take her in.

A few hours after, a dragon and a phoenix went inside the cave, they then saw Tsunasora with a note and two letters by her. The dragon is the Elemental Dragon, Elementa and the Phoenix is the Elemental Phoenix, Edan. The dragon and the phoenix are mates.

Both the dragon and phoenix shifted into their human form. Elementa's human form is of a beautiful woman wearing a orange full length dress with orange hair and red dragon eyes. Edan's human form is of a handsome man wearing a red fitting shirt and red fitting pants with flaming red hair and orange-red eyes.

Elementa picks up Tsunasora while Edan picks up the note and letters before started reading the note.

 **[Whoever is reading this note, please take my daughter, Tsunasora in and raise her as your own. I can't raise her since I'm dying after giving birth to her and I have to protect her from my husband and her step-father].**

Both Elementa and Edan were shocked after he read the note before looking down at Tsunasora, who was smiling a toothless smile at them and they knew that they both would take her in and raise her as their own.

* * *

 **-Tsuna, age 5-**

It's been 5 years since Elementa and Edan found Tsunasora in their cave and decided to take her in, raising her as their own. When Tsuna was a year old, Elementa and Edan did a ritual which would make her their child by blood, it would also make her both half-dragon and half-phoenix, making her the princess of dragons, dragon slayers, phoenixes and phoenix slayers. But Tsuna's dragon half and phoenix half mixed together making her a half-dragon phoenix which shocked both Elementa and Edan. They also started teaching her their Slayer Magic

 **"Fire Phoenix Bullets"** Tsuna called out. A hundred bullets that look like phoenixes shot towards a tree as fast as a bullet, hitting the tree and caused it to burn to nothing but ash. She jumped up and down in happiness before turning towards her phoenix father, Edan with a big smile. "Did you see that Papa? I finally did Fire Phoenix Bullets!" She said in excitement.

Edan is in his human form right now. "You did great, Little Dragon Phoenix." He told his daughter as he smiled at her.

"Now try your new Dragon Slayer spell." Elementa said as she out of the cave in her human form.

Tsuna nodded before turning towards a different tree. **"Ice Dragon's Roar."** A blast of ice shoot out of Tsuna's mouth and towards the tree, once the ice roar hit the tree it started freezing the tree over.

"Great job Little Dragon Phoenix. Now do the spell that combines your Dragon Slayer Magic and your Phoenix Slayer Magic." Elementa said.

 **"Crystal Dragon Phoenix Roaring Screech."** Tsuna called out. A blast of crystal came out of her mouth. There was a sound of a roaring screech as the crystal blast came out of her mouth and hit a tree which was soon covered in crystals.

"Very good, Little Dragon Phoenix." Both Elementa and Edan said at the same time with proud smiles on their faces.

* * *

 **-Tsuna, age 10-**

When Tsuna woke up, she didn't sense or smell her mother and father. She got up and looked around the cave to see if she could find her parents but she couldn't but she did see a big box. She opened the box to see a tiara, a golden clock, a orange choker with a amber gem hanging from it, a note and two letter. She picked up the note and started reading it.

 **[Tsuna if you are reading this that means that me and Edan had to leave you to keep you safe from Acnologia but don't worry, we will meet each other again in the future. Me and Edan had left you three gifts for you. The tiara is a magical tiara that we made for you, no one but you and your mates can take it off of you. The golden cloak is made from my scales so nothing can rip it and it can protect you from magic attacks. The orange choker with the amber gem hanging from it, is made from Edan's feathers which can protect you from any mental magic attacks. Also the two letters are from you birth mother.]**

After Tsuna was done reading the note, she noticed tears were falling onto the note and quickly wiped her eyes. She put on the tiara, the golden cloak and the orange choker. She placed the two letters up somewhere safe, she decided not read the letter with her name on it yet, she wasn't ready to read the letter from her birth mother.

 **-A month later-**

It's be a month since Elementa and Edan left to keep Tsuna safe from Acnologia. Right now, Tsuna is still living in the cave that she shared with her blood adoptive parents. She is sitting on her makeshift bed with the letter that her mother left for her in her hands before she opened it and started reading it.

 **[Dear Tsunasora:  
If you are reading this, that means that I'm dead and your adoptive parents decided that you're old enough to know and let you read my letter to you. I'm so sorry that I won't be there to see you grow up to a beautiful woman but I was dying after I gave birth to you and I had to keep you safe from my husband and your step-father, Daichi.**

 **Your birth father is a powerful mage from a guild called Fairy Tail, Your birth father's name is Gildarts Clive, I dated him for a year and when I was about to tell him that I was pregnant with you, our child, I was kidnapped by Daichi. Daichi was obsessive over me, so to keep me with him, he kidnapped me and had a powerful mage to place a love spell on me but even with the love spell on me, I never loved him, I loved you father and I never stopped loving him but the love spell kept me with Daichi until I gave birth to you. After I gave birth you, I knew I was dying and I knew that Daichi would kill you after you were born, so I ran away with you and found a cave. I left you in the cave that I found, hoping someone would find you and adopt you.**

 **The other letter is for Gildarts and when you're ready for him to know that you're his daughter, give him the letter. I hope that if you ever want to join a guild, that you join Fairy Tail. And know this, I love you no matter what.**

 **Love your birth mother, Azura.]**

Tsuna was shocked and was crying, she loved her blood adoptive parents but she did want to get to know her birth mother but now she couldn't since her birth mother was dead. But she was also happy that her birth father was still alive and that she may be able to get to know him if she ever told him that she is his daughter.

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or Fairy Tail. I do own my OCs Elementa, Edan, Azura and Daichi.**

 **Fire Phoenix Bullets:** It a Fire Phoenix Slayer spell. The caster makes 5, 10, 20, 100 or etc.. make of fire bullets that look like phoenixes. It can cause great damage and burns or burn anything to ash.

 **Ice Dragon's Roar:** It's a Ice Dragon Slayer spell. The Caster inhales, gathering ice into their mouth and then releases such ice towards their opponent in the form of a beam or blast towards the opponent which freezes them.

 **Crystal Dragon Phoenix Roaring Screech:** It's a spell mix of a Crystal Dragon Slayer and a Crystal Phoenix Slayer. The caster inhales, gathering crystals into their mouth before letting out a beam or blast of crystals with the sound of a roaring screech, once the beam or blast hits the opponent it caused it damage or it caused to be covered in crystals.

 **Please review, because they are amazing and I need them to update my stories.**


	2. Chapter 2

It's been two weeks since Tsuna read the letter that her birth mother left for her. She has decided to join a guild, she will probably join Fairy Tail to be close to her birth father but first she needs to do some jobs to get some money so she can travel to Magnolia Town.

She had went to the village that she is close to the forest that she lives in and went to the job board to find a job to do. After searching for a job, she finally found one. The job was to take out some bandits that was attacking travelers and was stealing from them.

She went to the Mayor of the village to let him know that she was going to take the job. After she let the Mayor know that she was taking the job, she left and waiting for the bandits to attack the next travelers.

An hour later, a carriage was coming down the road leading towards the village and that is when the bandits arrived. She then moved to attack the bandits.

 **"Ice Phoenix Bullets!"** Tsuna called out, casting her first spell. Five phoenix shaped bullets made of ice shoot towards one of the bandits as fast as a bullet. She smiled when all five phoenix feather bullets hit the bandit causing him some damage and knocking him unconscious.

Unknown to Tsuna, there was someone else attacking the bandits. This person is a boy a year older then her and he was attacking the bandits with tonfas with a bird flying above him while cheering and encouraging to more violence.

Tsuna rushes to a different bandit. **"Ice Phoenix Talon!"** Her hand is covering in ice and she strikes the bandit. The bandit fell unconscious when she hit one of his pressure points. She then sees five bandits in front of her and smirked.

 **"Ice Phoenix Exploding Bombs!"** Five small phoenixes make of ice appeared in front of her. Each of the phoenixes flew towards the five bandits. When the ice phoenixes hit their targets, they exploded. The five bandits were greatly damaged due to that spell and they were also knocked unconscious.

"Because you took my prey, I will bite you to death." A voice growled out behind Tsuna.

Tsuna's Hyper Intuition warned her about the attack that was coming towards her and she was able to dodge it. _'Wait a minute!_ I will bite you to death? _That's Kyouya's catch phrase. Then?'_ Tsuna thought.

She turned around to face the one that had just attacked her. She was shocked to see 11 year old boy that looks like Kyouya with his short black hair with a fringe that joins at the center of his face and narrow gray eyes. he wears a long-sleeved white shirt, with black belts with a brown belt, black shoes, and a black jacket worn on his shoulders, with the a armband pinned onto his left sleeve. Then a familiar bird landed on his shoulder.

"Kyou-kun, Hibird?" Tsuna asked in confusion. She was both shocked and confused, she thought she was the only one that was reborn in this dimension. But she was also happy to see her Cloud Guardian and his bird partner.

Kyouya's eyes widen slightly when he saw the girl that looks like Tsuna, his Sky. There was some differences in her appearance with the orange highlights and bright green eyes but she still looked like Tsuna and he felt her Sky Flames reaching out towards his Cloud Flames. He then felt his Guardian Bond to his Sky snap back into place and he let out of a sigh of relief.

"Omnivore. What do you think you are doing taking my prey?"

"I was just doing my job! I took the job of taking down the bandits that has been attacking travelers."

"Hn. Same."

After giving the injured and unconscious bandits to the Rune Knights, both Tsuna and Kyouya went to the Mayor to get their reward for the job. After they got their reward, they left the Mayor's and Tsuna went to her forest with Kyouya following her.

"Little Kitten, why are we walking in the forest?" Kyouya asked.

"Because I live in the forest. We are going to the cave that I live in." Tsuna told Kyouya as she kept walking towards her meadow.

"Why are you living the forest? Where are your parents?"

"My birth mother died after she gave birth to me and left me in this forest to protect me from my step-father. I was found and raised by the Elemental Dragon, Elementa and the Elemental Phoenix, Edan. Both Elementa and Edan left a month and two weeks ago."

Even though Kyouya didn't show it, he was shocked when he heard that. He remembers the pink haired herbivore that is back at the guild and that he is the Fire Dragon Slayer that was raised by the Fire Dragon. But his Sky was different because she was raised by both a dragon and a phoenix.

 **...**  
 **...**

Tsuna and Kyouya walked into the cave. She grabbed her birth father's letter before putting it in a pocket inside her cloak and the placed her tiara on her head. She then grabbed her backpack before turning around towards Kyouya.

Kyouya raised an eyebrow when he saw the tiara on Tsuna's head but didn't say anything. It was probably a gift from either her dragon parent, her phoenix parent or both.

"Were you planning to go somewhere?"

Tsuna looked at her Cloud Guardian. "I was planning to travel around and maybe join a guild."

"Then you will be coming with me to join my guild." Kyouya told his Sky. He then grabbed her wrist gently and pulled her out of the cave.

"What guild are you apart of, Kyou-kun?"

"Fairy Tail." Kyouya started dragging her through the forest to the train station but after a few minutes of being dragged by him, she started following him but he still had his hand on her wrist.

* * *

 **-Two days later-**

Two days later Kyouya and Tsuna are finally in Magnolia with them going towards the Fairy Tail Guild. "Are you sure that I will be allowed to join, Kyou-kun?" Tsuna asked a little nervous.

"Of course, Fairy Tail always welcomes those that want to join." Kyouya told his nervous Sky. He then threw the guild's doors open before they walked inside and to the bar where a small old man was sitting on the bar drinking alcohol.

"Old Carnivore." Kyouya greeted the small old man.

"Welcome back Kyouya." The old man said with a big smile. He was about to ask how his job was when he saw Tsuna standing next to Kyouya with a nervous look. "Who is this?"

"I'm Tsunasora Doragon but call me Tsuna." Tsuna the old man with a bright smile.

Makarov smiled at Tsuna. "Well it's nice to meet you, Tsuna. I'm Makarov, the master of the Fairy Tail guild."

"It's nice to meet you."

"Old Carnivore, Little Kitten wants to join the guild."

Makarov looked at Kyouya then looked at the nervous Tsuna. "Do you want to the Fairy Tail guild, Tsuna?"

"Yes." Tsuna said.

Makarov smiled at her. "Where do you want your guild mark and what color?" He asked as he pulled out the guild mark stamper out.

"Orange and under my right collarbone."

Makarov pressed the guild mark stamper under Tsuna's right collarbone fore a few seconds before removing it to show an orange Fairy Tail guild mark. "Welcome to the Fairy Tail guild."

"Thanks." Tsuna said with a bright smile. Then her Hyper Intuition told her to dodge which she did and saw a pink haired boy around the same age as her fly pass her.

Kyouya glared at Natsu. "Pink haired herbivore, I'll bite you to death for attack the Little Kitten." He said as he raised his tonfas up and was about to attack Natsu.

"I wasn't trying to attack her." Natsu said, trying to save himself from being 'bitten to death' by Kyouya. "She smells like a dragon and some kind of bird."

"Oh that reminds me, I was about to ask what type of magic do you use before Natsu interrupted." Makarov said.

"I use both Elemental Dragon Slayer Magic and Elemental Phoenix Slayer Magic. I'm the Elemental Dragon Phoenix Slayer."

Makarov and the others minus Kyouya were shocked at what Tsuna had just said before they started cheering before started party for their new member.

* * *

 **-A year later-**

It's been a year since Tsuna joined the Fairy Tail Guild. Over the year, she went on solo jobs, went on some jobs with Kyouya and some jobs with Natsu.

Tsuna has been gone from the guild for three days on a job to take out a group of mage bandits. Unknown to her that a day after that she had left on her job is that three new people joined the Fairy Tail Guild and they are silblings.

She stands in front of the guildhall's doors for a few seconds before she threw up them and called out to the members of the guild. "I'm back, everyone!"

Everyone minus three white haired siblings and Kyouya started cheering. The siblings didn't cheer like the rest of the guild because they didn't know who this was and Kyouya doesn't cheer.

"Welcome back Tsuna!" The guild members minus the white haired silblings and Kyouya yelled out happily. Kyouya nodded his head to his Sky as a 'welcome back' and Tsuna smiled at him.

Makarov smiled at Tsuna as he walked over to her. "Welcome back Tsuna. How was your job?"

"The job went fine, Master Makarov." Tsuna said as she smiled him.

"Also we have three new members that joined the day that you went on your mission." Makarov told Tsuna before leading her over to three people with white hair.

Makarov started introduce them to Tsuna. "This is Mirajane Strauss and she uses Take Over: Satan Soul Magic. This is Elfman Strauss and he uses Take Over: Beast Soul Magic. This Ryohei Strauss and he uses Strengthening Magic. This is Lissanna Strauss and she used Take Over: Animal Soul Magic. They are the Strauss siblings."

Ryohei was also some what shocked to see his Sky here, he already knew that Kyouya had also been reincarnated here in this world which he was happy about. He was also happy to see that Tsuna was also reincarnated here in this world.

Tsuna was some what shocked to see her Sun Guardian, Ryohei here. She quickly shook her shock away before smiling at the Strauss siblings. "It's nice to meet you, Mirajane, Elfman, Ryohei and Lissanna. I'm Tsunasora Doragon but you can call me Tsuna and I use both Elemental Dragon Slayer Magic and Elemental Phoenix Slayer Magic, I'm the Elemental Dragon Phoenix Slayer."

Mirajane, Elfman and Lissanna were shocked that Tsuna is both a Dragon Slayer and a Phoenix Slayer. Ryohei was just smiling, liking that his Sky was extreme like she was in their past life.

Ryohei then felt her Sky Flames reach towards his Sun Flames. Then he felt his Guardian Bond to his Sky snap back into place and he let out of a sigh of relief.

 **...**  
 **...**

It's been a few months since Tsuna and Ryohei was reunited and she has few jobs with Ryohei over the few months.

When Tsuna walked into the guildhall, Kyouya walked over to her and she looked up at him "Job?" Kyouya asked as he looked at Tsuna.

"Sure." Tsuna said. She and Kyouya went over to the job board to pick out a job. She then finds a job that was good for them, she took it off the job board went over to her Cloud Guardian. "I found one."

"What is it about?"

Tsuna looked down at the job request before reading it out loud for Kyouya. "Help wanted! We need a few mages to take out a group of Vulcans that has been attacked our town. The reward is 300,000 jewels and a magical egg." Kyouya had smirked and nodded his head in agreement.

"Extreme ! Tsuna-hime, Hibari are you two going on a job?" Ryohei said as he came running over to them.

"Yeah we are." Tsuna told her Sun Guardian.

"Extreme! Can I come with you?"

Tsuna looked at Kyouya, asking if it was alright if Ryohei came with them and smiled when he gave her a small nod. She then turned back to Ryohei. "Sure, you can come with us."

"EXTREME!"

"We meet at the train station tomorrow morning at 9:00 o'clock." Tsuna told her two guardians and they nodded.

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or Fairy Tail.**

 **Ice Phoenix Bullets:** This is a ice phoenix slayer spell. The user can create phoenix shape bullets made out of ice. The user can also create as many ice phoenix bullets as they need. Once the ice phoenix shaped bullets hit a target or targets, they do some damage and knock out the target or targets.

 **Ice Phoenix Talon:** This is another ice phoenix slayer spell. The user hand or hands are covered in ice, once the ice cover their hand or hands, they look like a phoenix's talon or talons. Once the user uses this on a target, it can cause some damage on the target.

 **Ice Phoenix Exploding Bombs:** This is another ice phoenix slayer spell. The user creates small phoenix shape exploding bombs. Once they touch a target or targets, they explode, causing great damage on the target or targets.

 **Please review, because they are amazing and I need them to update my stories.**


End file.
